The President's Daughter
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Edward Cullen, only 21, gets the coolest job in the world. He's working for the president. His job is to protect the president's daughter, but what if he starts falling for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

Edward Cullen, only 21, gets the coolest job in the world. He's working for the president. His job is to protect the president's daughter, but what if he starts falling for her?

EPOV

I can't believe I got this job. I mean, I just got out of college and now I work for the president. It's unbelievable!

I got up the next morning and put on my suit, grabbed my sunglasses and walked out of the door. It was my first day and I was kind of nervous.

When I went inside I headed over to Mark, Head of Securities' office. I sat in the office chair and looked at Mark.

"So we decided that we are going to make you the bodyguard of the president's daughter," he said, "She's 19 and she never really gets along with her bodyguards so we kind of figure if we get someone close to her age this may work. You will stay with her during the day."

"Okay," I said.

He handed me an earpiece to put in, "Okay," he said, "She has college classes. So drive her there and just wait outside her class until it's over." I nodded in understanding; "Follow me," he said.

I followed him upstairs to a room. "Miss Swan," he said knocking on the door.

"Yes," she called out.

"We found you a new body guard," he said. The girl opened the door. "Miss Swan, this is Edward. Edward, this is Miss Swan." _Damn…_ That's all I have to say about the girl who opened that door.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I was in my room finishing up some homework when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said. I looked up to see my dad walk in, "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, Sweetie," he said, "I need to talk to you about something." I nodded and put my notebook down so he could sit on my bed. "The security people have been searching all week and they think they found the perfect person to take your old security guards place."

I groaned, "Dad, I don't need a body guard," I said.

"Yes you do," he said, "You're the presidents daughter. People are going to after you just like they do to me. You need protection. Now the new guy will be here tomorrow and I want you to behave."

"Fine," I said.

"Thank you," he said. Then he kissed my head and left.

I really hated security and bodyguards, but if it makes my father feel better during the day, I guess I'll deal. I'm not going to like it though…. I love my dad and all but I really hate being the president's daughter.

…

The next morning I was getting ready for school when there was a knock at the door, "Miss. Swan," someone said.

I silently groaned, I really hate all that "Miss" stuff. Can't they just say "Bella"? I mean it's not that hard. "Yes," I called out.

"We found you a new bodyguard," he said. I sighed. Well here goes nothing. I opened the door and stepped out. "Miss. Swan, this is Edward. Edward, this is Miss. Swan."

I looked over at Edward. Remember what I said about hating being the president daughter? Well I guess it can have its advantages.

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

No one said anything for a minute. Then Bella spoke, "Hello, Edward," she said. Her voice sounded like an angel's.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," I said.

"This is your new bodyguard," Mark said, "Please don't make this one of those things that always happens."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay," she said. Then she looked at me, "I just need to grab my bag and then I'll be ready." I nodded. She walked into her room and came out a minute later.

I helped her into the car and then we were off towards her school. I decided to try and make small talk, since she seemed to hate her other bodyguards. That and I was actually curious. "So, Miss Swan," I said, "What are you going to college for?" I asked.

"Can you call me Bella, please?" she asked.

I smiled, "Sure," I said, "But not when Mark or your dad is around. I don't want to be fired."

She laughed, "Okay," she said, "I'm going to college to be a journalist."

"Interesting," I said.

She smiled, "Thanks," she said. We pulled in and I helped her out of the car. She walked to her classes and I just stood in the front of the room beside the door in each class.

Afterwards, we climbing into the car and I looked at Bella, "Where do you want to go?" I asked.

She looked at me, "You're really going to let me go somewhere?" she asked, "Most bodyguards just take me home."

"Well that's no fun," I said.

She smiled, "Let's get coffee or something," she said.

"Okay," I said.

When we sat down for coffee I asked, "Why do you always go through so many bodyguards?"

She looked up at me, "Because, I don't like having bodyguards. No offence," she said.

I chuckled, "None taken," I said.

"I just don't like feeling so… fragile, like someone needs to watch me," she said, "I just want to be normal: go to college, go to the parties, hang out with friends. Like a normal person."

I nodded, "How old are you, Bella?" I asked.

"20," she said.

"And you've never been to a party?" I asked.

She blushed, "No," she said.

I smiled, "I'll talk to Mark," I said, "And tonight, I'm going to take you to a party."

"Really?" she asked.

I laughed, "Yeah," I said, "It's not that big of a party though. It's my sister's birthday party; she's the same age as you. Tonight's her party. You two would get along great. You can come along."

"I don't want to crash your sister's party," she said.

"You won't," I said, "She'll love it."

"Okay," she said.

….

When we got home I went to Mark's office. "Edward!" he said, "What did she do now?"

"Nothing," I said, "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh," he said, "Okay."

"Well, after Miss Swan's class we went to get coffee," I said, "We were talking and she said that she's never been to a party. So, tonight I was wondering if I could take her to my sister's party."

"No," he said.

"Why?" I asked, "She just wants to have fun and be 20. It's not fair to her that she can't go out."

He was quiet for a minute, "Let's ask President Swan," he said.

"Okay," I said. I followed him down the hall to President Swan's office. Mark knocked on the door. "Come in," President Swan said.

We walked in, "Mark," he said, "Edward. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Sir," Mark said, "As you know Edward is Bella's bodyguard. I guess they were talking today and Bella said that she's never been to a party-"

"No." President Swan said.

"Mr. President," I said, "It's just my sister's party. I'll be there. Nothing will happen."

He was quiet for a minute, "Your sister's party?" he asked. I nodded, "Like her birthday party?"

"Yes," I said.

"How old is your sister?" he asked.

"She just turned 20," I said.

"And who will be at this party?"

"Our family and closest friends."

"And you know all of them?"

"Yes, Sir."

He got up and walked over to me, "Edward, I'm trusting you with my daughter. This is a chance to prove yourself," he said, "I want her back by 11."

"Thank you, Sir," I said.

"I want you to leave that ear piece in though," he said.

I nodded, "Okay," I said.

I left and went to Bella's room. I knocked lightly, "Bella?" I said.

"Come in," she said.

I opened the door and I never get over how beautiful she is. She was lying on her bed on her stomach doing her homework. "So, I talked to Mark," I said, "And he made me go talk to your father."

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

I chuckled at her reaction, "Yes," I said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

I laughed, "He asked me a lot of a questions," I said, "But he finally agreed."

"Really!" she said jumping off the bed.

I laughed again, "Yeah," I said.

Then she gave me a hug, "Thank you!" she said. Such a little thing made me feel amazing.

"Of course," I said. She said she was going to get ready so I left. When I got in the hall I called my sister.

"Edward!" she said.

I chuckled, "Hey, Ali," I said.

"You're still coming, right?" she asked.

"Of course," I said, "I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?" she asked.

"I'm going to bring Bella Swan with me," I said.

"OH MY GOD!" she said, "Really?"

"Yeah," I said, "I think you two will get along really well. Also she's never been to a party before."

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay this is going to be the best party ever," she said. Then she was quiet for a minute, "You like her. Don't you?"

I didn't say anything at first but then replied. "Yeah," I said.

"I knew it!" she said.

"Okay, Alice," I said, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she said and then she hung up.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I was so excited I was actually going to a party! I couldn't believe Edward actually talked my dad into saying yes. I threw on my purple skinny jeans and black tank top. I walked out and saw Edward leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Hey," I said.

"You look great," he said.

I blushed, "Thanks," I said. We climbed into his car and headed off to his sisters party. I looked over at him and saw he had his microphone and stuff on.

"He made you be wired?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "He's just worried about you."

"Yeah," I said, "It's really annoying though."

"I know," he said, "You just need to remember it's just because he loves you." I nodded.

We pulled up at the house and it was beautiful. "Wow," I said, "Your house is beautiful."

He smiled, "Thanks," he said, "My mom designed it."

"Wow," I said. He just laughed.

We walked in and a short pixie like girl came bouncing up, "Hey, Edward!" she said.

"Hey, Ali," Edward said, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks!" she said.

"Alice, this is Bella," Edward said, "Bella, this is my sister, Alice."

"Hey," I said, "Happy birthday."

She hugged me, "Thanks!" she said, "We're going to get along great."

"She's always like that," Edward said. He brought me in the living room and introduced me to the rest of his siblings.

"There you are," someone said.

"Hey, Mom," Edward said.

"You must be Bella," she said.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Oh, please, call me Esme," she said. I smiled.

"How did you know my last name?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I know how to work the data base," I said. Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes. Then Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Hello, Bella," he said, "And don't call me Dr. Cullen, just call me Carlisle."

I smiled, "Okay."

Alice led me into the kitchen to get a drink. She handed me a margarita. "No," Edward said.

"Stop worrying, Edward," Alice said.

"No," he said, "Plus it's my job."

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Just one," he said. I nodded.

**EPOV**

Damn, Bella is seriously going to be the death of me. Then in my ear I heard Mark's voice. "Are you guys there yet?"

Shit! I never called in. I reached up and pushed the button on my ear. "Yes we're here," I said, "Sorry, I forgot to call in."

"It's okay, Rookie," he said.

"Is that Mark?" Bella asked. I nodded. Bella put her drink down on the counter and walked over to me and unclipped the mic from my shirt and pulled the thing out of my ear.

"Mark," she said, "It's Bella." She was standing so close I could smell her. She smelled so intoxicating. She was driving me crazy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bella said, "Now could you not call us every 5 minutes and let me live my life. Thanks."

She smiled at me and handed the stuff back. I smiled back, "You should be the poster child for all presidents daughters," I said.

She laughed and went back to the party. "You love her," Jasper mouthed at me.

I thought about it for a minute and then mouthed back, "So."

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

At 11 Bella and I climbed into my car so I could take her home. I turned to Bella to ask her if she had fun, but she was sleeping. I smiled; she looked beautiful when she slept.

When we pulled up I got out, opened her door and carried her inside. As soon as I walked inside I saw President Swan waiting for us, "Is she okay?" he asked, "What happened to her?"

"She's fine," I whispered, "She fell asleep on the way home. I carried inside so she wouldn't have to wake up."

"Oh," he said, "Okay. You can just carry her to bed."

"Yes, sir," I said.

I carried her up and put her in bed. I went to leave but she stopped me, "Edward," she said.

I turned to answer her but she was sleeping. I smiled and walked out. "See you tomorrow, sir," I said to President Swan.

"Thank you, Edward," he said.

"Of course," I said.

I went back to my house and saw my family waiting for me. "Hey," I said.

"She's really nice," Esme said.

"I know," I said.

"You like her don't you?" Carlisle said.

"No," Jasper said, "He loves her."

"Yeah, I do," I said.

"Tell her!" Alice said.

"I can't!" I said, "I work for her. She can't know I'm in love with her." Then I went up stairs and laid on my bed. God life sucks.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

The next morning I didn't have to start as early. I met up with her and the other security guard at her school.

When I got there he left. I saw Bella walk out of her classroom talking to a boy. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

She looked behind him and saw me. She was saying something to him and I tried to read her lips but I couldn't. She pointed at me and he turned to look. Then Bella walked over to me.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

I pulled off my glasses, "Of course," I said.

"Okay," she said, "That kid over there's name is Mike. He wont leave me alone so I kind of told him you're my boyfriend."

I smiled, moving the ear piece out of my ear and tucking it into my shirt. "Come on," I said putting my arm around her and we walked over to this Mike kid.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Bella's boyfriend, Edward."

"So you're her boyfriend?" he said.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Why are you dressed like security?" he asked.

"I'm a lawyer," I said.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah," I said, and then I looked at Bella, "Let's go, Sweetie." I led her to the car.

She looked at me and smiled. Then she leaned over and kissed my cheek, "Thank you," she said.

I looked at her, "Of course," I said.

I put the earpiece back in and heard the president talking, "Edward!" he said.

"Yes, Sir," I said.

"Why weren't you answering me?" he asked.

"Oh," I said, "I'm sorry. I was taking care of a boy who wouldn't leave B-Miss Swan alone."

"Oh," he said, "Did he leave her alone?"

"Yes, Sir," I said.

"Good," he said, "So you have Bella?"

"Yes," I said.

"Okay," he said.

"Did I get you in trouble?" Bella asked.

I looked at her and smiled, "No," I said, "It's fine."

"Okay," Bella said.

We were quiet for a minute, "Did you have fun last night?" I asked.

She smiled, "Yes," she said.

"I'm glad," I said, "Alice really likes you. She wants to hang out sometime."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Normally people only want to be with me because I have money or I'm the president's daughter," she said, "It's just weird for someone to like me…. For me."

"Mike seems to like you for you," I said.

"Yeah, but he's creepy," she said.

I laughed and stopped the car in the driveway. I turned and looked at her, "I like you for you," I said.

"You don't need to lie to make me feel better," she said.

"I'm not lying," I said, reaching out to touch her face, "Why would I lie about that? You're an amazing person. You're smart, sweet, and you know who you are. You don't let anyone change you." We stared at each other and she started to move in. Then she kissed me.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I was surprised at first and then I kissed her back. I was just about to deepen the kiss when Bella pulled back. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," I said.

"No," she said, "You could loose your job all because I decided to kiss you." Then she got out of the car and ran inside.

I ran after her, "Bella!" I said. She ran up to her room.

"Great," Mark said, "Round up the new security!"

"No," I said, "She's fine. I just need to talk to her."

"Okay," he said.

I ran upstairs to Bella's room, "Bella," I said, knocking on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Did you just call her Bella?" Mark asked.

"No," I said.

"Awhuh," he said, as if he didn't believe me.

"No," I heard Bella say inside her room.

"Please," I said, "I just want to talk." I heard the lock click but the door didn't open. I slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

I came in and closed the door behind me. Bella was lying on her bed with her face buried in the pillow. I walked over and kneeled down beside her. "Look at me, Bella," I said. She slowly looked up at me. She had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," I said, brushing her tears away, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes," I said.

"No," I said, "I could've pulled away from you, but I didn't. I wanted that kiss. I wanted to kiss you, Bella. I've wanted to kiss you since you walked out of your room to meet me that day."

"Really?" she asked. I nodded, "But you could loose your job."

"I know," I said, "That doesn't matter to me though. If I have you that's all I care about. All I want is you."

She didn't say anything at first. Then she sat up and hugged me. I could hear her crying, "Don't cry," I said. It broke my heart to hear her cry.

"It's happy tears," she said. I smiled and kissed her head. "I want to be with you," she whispered, "But I don't want you to get in trouble."

"We can keep it a secret if you want," I said. I felt her nod.

**BPOV**

I was sitting there in Edward's arms when I heard his phone ring. I pulled away so he could answer it. He looked at the screen and shook his head, "Yes, Ali," he said, "Sure."

He handed me the phone, "She wants to talk to you," he said.

I gave him a confused look and took the phone, "Hello?" I said.

"Bella!" she said, "I was thinking we should hang out!"

"Sure," I said, "Do you want to come over here? You can stay the night."

"Sure!" she said, "I'll be there in an hour!"

"Okay, bye," I said.

I gave Edward back his phone, "She'll be here in an hour," I said.

"Are you sure your dad wont mind?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "That man couldn't say no to me if his life depended on it," I said. Then I got up to go to my dad's office. Edward followed in behind me.

"Daddy," I said, walking up to his desk.

"Yes, Bella?" he said.

"Can my friend Alice spend the night?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "Edward's sister?" he asked, I nodded, "I guess so."

"Thank you!" I said. Edward and me walked out of the office.

"That's what's called daddy's little girl," I said.

"You just looked at him," he said.

"Exactly," I said, "It's a lot of work!"

"How is that a lot of work?" he asked.

"Everyone falls for it," I said.

"I highly doubt that," he said.

I stopped walking and looked at him, "Can you stay tonight too?" I asked, "Please?"

He stared into the eyes, "What do you call that?" he asked softly.

"Your girl," I said. He smiled and kissed my head.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I ended up staying the night too. I obviously didn't sleep in Bella's room, I slept in the room next to hers, but how could I say no to her. Just the look in the eyes and then she said she was my girl. I just couldn't do it.

Alice and Bella were in Bella's room all night. I was sitting in the security room for a while until I decided to check on them.

I knocked on the door, "Miss. Swan," I said, another security guard just so happened to be behind me.

"Come in," she said.

I came in and closed the door, "Why do you call your girlfriend Miss. Swan?" Alice said.

I smiled, "There was security out there," I said. I walked over to Bella and hugged her.

"What you girls doing?" I asked.

"Talking about you," Alice said.

"Me?" I asked, "Why?"

"Bella's telling that you two are dating now," Alice said.

I smiled, "Yup," I said.

"So are you in here for work?" Bella asked.

"Well that's what I told them," I said, "I just wanted to see you."

She smiled and kissed me. "AWWW! You two are so cute!" Alice said. Bella just laughed and cuddled closer to me.

…

The next day I came in to talk to Bella after Alice left. Bella was sitting on her bed watching some chick flick. I crawled into bed next to her and pulled her close to me. She was starting to fall asleep when I heard President Swan outside the door.

"Bella!" he yelled, "What the hell is this?" Then the door opened. At first he looked shocked then he looked pissed. Oh shit.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

Bella jumped off the bed, "It's not what it looks like, Dad," Bella said.

"Oh really?" President Swan said, "So you weren't kissing one of the security guards out in the drive way?" He threw a magazine at Bella. The cover was Bella and I kissing in the car in the drive way.

"You know," Bella said, "I think the real question is why did your security guards let this picture get taken?" I tried not to laugh, because it was totally true.

"Don't change the subject!" he yelled.

"Dad," Bella said, "Please don't fire him."

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

Bella got quiet, "Just please don't," she whispered.

He looked at me, "Come with me," he said. I followed him to the security room. My boss was there.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," he said, "If I would've known I-"

"Shut up," President Swan said, "I want him guarding the gates. Put Jacob on watching Bella."

I looked at him, "I'm not fired?" I said.

"You're good at what you do," he said, "Plus it would upset Bella. Don't make me change my mind."

"Yes, Sir," I said. Then he left.

"Get dressed," boss said. I nodded and got changed.

….

Later on I walked out to go to my spot and I saw Bella walking to the door, Jacob trailing behind her. Bella looked really upset. Then she saw me, "Edward!" she ran to me and hugged me, "I'm so sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's okay," I said, "I just got transferred. I'll still see you everyday."

"Okay," she said, still clinging to my shirt.

"I got to go to work now, Love," I said.

She led go and kissed my cheek, "I have to go to school," she said. I nodded and walked away.

**(A/N) Next will be longer and a lot better! I swear!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Warning: says the F word lol **

**EPOV**

I was sitting at my spot one day when over my head piece I heard, "ALL HEAD SECURITY REPORT TO THE SECURITY ROOM!" Then a couple minutes later someone said something else, "Edward come too."

Then someone came in to cover me, he looked worried. "You can't tell me, can you?" I said. He shook his head. I ran to the room and everything was so hectic.

"Everyone needs to be looking!"

"No one should be sitting!"

Then the next thing I heard scared me, "Try her phone again!"

"Try whose phone!" I yelled, "What the hell is going on?" Everyone got quiet.

"Come with me, Edward," Mike said. I followed him. He turned and looked at me, "Bella's missing," he said.

I got quiet, "What?" I whispered.

"Jake was watching her and I guess he left her alone for a second," he said, "Jake said he heard her scream and turned around and some guy had her."

I was quiet. I didn't know what to say, "How are we trying to look for her?" I asked.

"Trying to track her phone," he said. I nodded and walked out to try and help find her. I couldn't focus though. I just kept thinking about her. Would I ever even see her again?

Then the door opened and Jacob walked in. I immediately grew furious. "You bastard!" I said. Then I started beating the shit out of him, "She was your responsibility and you fucked up!"

"Edward!" Mike said, pulling me off of Jacob. He brought me back that room and through me to the ground.

"You need to calm down!" he yelled, "I'll send you home!"

"I'm trying!" I yelled. Then I felt the tears in my eyes.

"This is why you're not suppose to get emotionally involved," he said.

"I didn't plan this," I said, "Sometimes you can't pick who you love."

He sighed and kneeled down next to me, "I know," he said, "But you need to pull it together. Freaking out isn't going to help find her." I nodded.

"You really need to pull it together," he said. Then he left.

….

I sat in the security room for the rest of the night. I didn't leave. I just looked for ways to find Bella. A lot of people worked in shifts but I never left. Mike tried to get me to leave but I refused. Then I thought of how to find her.

"I figured it out," I said. Everyone just looked at me.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

"You figured it out?" Mark said.

"Yeah," I said as I typed on the keys as fast as I could.

"What is then?" he asked.

"Her necklace," I said, "When she left this morning I gave her a hug and I noticed her necklace was glowing. Now that I think about and I realize it had a tracking device in it."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Got it! Lets go!"

….

We pulled up to a building about 20 minutes later. Cops and the press were already there. We ran up started making the plan to get inside to Bella.

…..

I was the first one in. I only had one thing on my mind, finding Bella. On the third door I opened I found Bella. When the door opened she screamed into the rope on her mouth.

"It's me, Sweetie," I whispered. I heard her sigh. I took the rope down and untied her hands.

"Edward," she said and then she dove into my arms.

"I'm here," I said, "I'm going to get you out." Then I saw a guy behind Bella with a gun.

"No!" I said. Pulling Bella behind me.

"Edward!" I heard her scream. Then there was another shot it was Mark shooting the guy.

"Edward," he said, "Hang in there, Man."

**BPOV**

I sat with Edward in the back of the ambulance. "We should really check you Miss," one guy said.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Bella," Edward said, "Get checked… Please." I still had tears in my eyes and just nodded my head.

Then the monitor made a weird noise as soon as we pulled up to the hospital. "Get him in fast!" someone yelled.

They ran in the hospital, "You can't come in, Miss. Swan," someone said.

"What!" I said, "No, please!"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Bella," I heard Edward say softly as they took him in the room, "I love you." Then he was rushed away. I fell to my knees in the hall in tears.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I felt someone grab me and I jumped and looked up, it was Mark. He had a sad look on his face, but he gave me a small smile. He helped me up and gave me a hug.

I cried in his arms. "It'll be okay, Miss. Swan," he said.

"Bella," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"My names Bella," I said.

He chuckled, "Yes, Bella," he said.

Then my dad walked up, "Where's Edward?" he asked.

"He was just taken into the operating room," I said quietly, "Does any have my phone by any chance?"

"Yeah," Mark said, "Here."

"Thanks," I said, "I'm going to call Alice."

Alice picked up immediately, "Oh my God, Bella!" she said, "I saw everything on the news! Is Edward okay?"

"He's in the operating room," I sobbed.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. Edward's strong, I know he is, he's my big brother," she said.

"Alice," I said.

"Yeah?"

"He told me he loved me."

I heard her gasp and then I heard her crying, "Really?" she asked.

I cried harder, "Yeah," I said.

"I'm almost there," she said.

**EPOV**

I woke up and it felt like I was asleep for years. I looked for Bella, but she wasn't there. A doctor walked in, "Morning, Mr. Cullen," he said.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She's asleep in the waiting room," he said.

"I don't believe you," I said.

"I know this has been hard, but you need to calm down," he said.

"I want to see her," I said.

Then Alice walked in, "Edward," she said, "Bella's fine. She's sleeping in the waiting room. She refuses to leave."

"I thought people couldn't do that," I said.

"She's the presidents daughter," the doctor said, "She can do what ever she wants."

"Look," Alice said, showing me a picture. It was Bella laying down with her head in someone's lap sleeping.

"Who's her head on?" I asked, very jealous.

"Mark," she said, "She need's a guard still." I nodded.

**BPOV**

I fell asleep for what felt like seconds, and then Mark woke me up. "Bella," he said, "Edward's awake now."

"What?" I said, sitting up.

Mark chuckled, "He's awake now," he said.

I jumped up to go to his room but realized I didn't know where to go, "What room?" I asked.

He laughed, "214," he said.

"Thanks," I said. Then I ran to the room.

I walked in and stopped when I saw Edward. He was talking to Emmett; Alice was the only one that saw me walk in.

She smiled, "Edward," she said, walking over and giving me a hug.

Edward looked up, "Bella," Edward said.

Then I couldn't help it, I ran over and hugged him. I felt tears fall down my face, "You scared me," I said.

He chuckled, "I scared you?" he said, "You've been missing for days, Bella. I thought I was going to die."

"I love you, Edward," I said.

He looked at me, "Really?" he asked.

"Yes really!" I said, kissing him.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

They wouldn't let me leave the hospital, Bella stayed with me anyway though. They had security posted outside the door.

"How do you feel?" Bella asked.

"Fine," I said, "My chest hurts a little."

"Sleep," she said.

I shook my head; "I haven't seen you in forever. If I sleep I can't see you," I said.

She smiled, "I'm not going anywhere," she said.

I moved over a little, "Lay with me," I said.

She smiled and laid next to me. Then I was able to sleep, with Bells in my arms.

**REVIEW!**


	14. AN

**I'm ending this story. Sorry!**

**Love,**

**NYKIDDO**


End file.
